Luka y Gakupo
by Naylar
Summary: Algo inesperado... algo deseado...
1. Mes 1, Abril

**Mes 1**

Luka miraba a Gakupo sin comprender, ya que siempre usaban protección… y ella tomaba la píldora… pero… estaba ese antibiótico… aún había una posibilidad… y ella tenía todos los síntomas… así que preguntó:

-¿Seguro?

-Pase lo que pase, sí, estoy seguro.

-Bueno, allá voy.

A lo que ella va al baño, y sale con el aparatito, el cual, se lo pasa a su novio, que lo gira lentamente y…

-Positivo- dice anonadado Gakupo- vamos a ser padres.

Tras un largo silencio, llaman a la puerta de la casa Vocaloid, Meiko volvía del bar donde trabajaba y los demás del instituto, a lo que Luka va corriendo a esconder la prueba de embarazo y Gakupo a abrir la puerta, entonces entran todos en tromba para quitarse los uniformes y ponerse ropa de descanso, tras eso Luka y Gakupo los reúnen a todos en el comedor para darles la noticia, la conversación fue así:

-Bien, chicos… hemos de deciros algo importante- empezó Luka.

-Pronto… seremos otro mas en esta casa- continuó Gakupo.

-¡¿Otro Vocaloid?!- dijo Miku

-No exactamente…-dijo Luka- es que gakupo y yo vamos a ser… padres.

-¡Genial!-dijeron todos a coro

-¿De qué sexo queréis que sea?- dijo Miku

-¿Qué nombre le pondréis?- dijo Rin

-¿Cómo creéis que será?- dijo Len

-Bueno... ya basta, chicos, que ya tienen en lo que pensar, dejémosles tranquilos.

Y así los Vocaloids se acostaron tranquilos, excepto dos que se acostaron con la mirada puesta en los meses que les esperan.


	2. Mes 2, Mayo

**Mes 2**

Aún no se le notaba, pero se sentía mareada por las mañanas y no paraba de comer atún (sushi, sopas…) y el pobre Gakupo se levantaba a la hora que fuera e iba a buscarlo, lo preparaba y volvía para entregárselo a la pelirrosa, aunque, todo hay que decirlo, no solía ocurrir por las noches.

Algo más que le había pasado es que se solía poner de un mal genio… mejor no contradecirla, pues entonces acababas como el papel de fumar, de las tortas que te daba.

Un día, tumbada en el sofá, en el extremo más cercano al baño, pues estaba con náuseas y todos los demás estaban en clase o en el trabajo, pues ese día gakupo tenía clase de cocina, como no había nadie a quien molestar, se puso a cantar una canción.

Cuando acabó de cantar, entró Gakupo, que había acabado las clases de cocina y le dio un beso a Luka, que tras todo el día sola, correspondió abrazándole más fuerte y, Gakupo, excitado de pronto, le preguntó:

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto- respondió

Y así empezaron a arrancarse la ropa mientras se encaminaban al cuarto que ambos compartían y, al llegar ambos se fundieron en el abrazo más antiguo del mundo.


	3. Mes 3, Junio

**Mes 3**

Ya tenía su barriguita, pero las náuseas se prolongaban todo el día y, en ocasiones apenas si se podía levantar de la cama. Un día, hablando con Meiko:

-¡Joder!, ¡malditas náuseas!

-Tranquila, Luka, como bien sabes esto es tan sólo una fase- dijo la pelicafé.

-Ya, pero son mas de tres meses y no creo que sea normal tenerlas todo el día.

-Que es lo más normal, de algún modo en tu caso se han prolongado un poco

más y ya está ¿eh?

-¿No será… que me has echado algo en la comida…?

-¡Baka! ¿Acaso te crees que te haría algo si eres como mi onii-chan?

-Si, es verdad, pero… un momento… ¿que me has llamado?- dijo Luka con los ojos violetas.

-¡Nada, nada!, tranquila mujer, ha sido un acto reflejo por lo que has dicho…

-Un momento… ¿¡Cómo que yo dije!?-comentó la (normalmente) tranquila pelirrosa en su particular ataque de nervios.- Bah, a lo que iba, ¿vienes conmigo al médico? es que no quiero ir sola ni preocupar a Gakupo- dijo la chica con los ojos nuevamente aguamarina después del enfado.

-Bien, si, voy contigo, para que veas que no te he echado nada

-Ja, ja qué graciosa…

En la clínica, esa misma tarde:

-Megurine Luka, pase, por favor

-Vamos a ver, señorita megurine, ¿que siente?- dijo la doctora Kiku.

Pero la aludida no oyó la pregunta, pues había tenido que ir al baño a vomitar hasta la primera papilla.

-Ya veo…- continuó la doctora Kiku- ¿son todo el día?

-Sí, ¿es grave?

-No, no tiene por qué serlo- dijo Juon- Pero túmbese en la camilla.

-Va…vale doctora Kiku- dijo la embarazada.

-Vamos a ver… ¡Vaya!, señorita Megurine… he de darle la enhorabuena… por partida doble.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo a punto de desmayarse la pelirrosa

-Pues que lo que usted espera son gemelos o mellizos, señorita

-Jajajaja- estalló Meiko- ¡a ver como reacciona Kamui!, ¡me gustaría verlo!, jujuju.

Y así transcurrió el mes, con la futura mamá preguntándose cómo decirle al futuro papá que esperaban dos niños (y con Meiko descojonándose por imaginárselo al enterarse).

**Gracias por leerme y podéis dejar sugerencias en los reviews, de nuevo… ¡Gracias! Ah, y mandad nombres para los Bebés, del sexo que queráis.**


	4. Mes 4, Julio

Mes 4

Ya habían empezado las vacaciones de verano, y Luka estaba pensando en cómo decirle a su novio que iban a tener gemelos, pero lo haría más tarde… en la intimidad… pues ahora estaban disfrutando del final de una mañana de playa en la cala que habían descubierto y sólo usaban los Vocaloid.

Todos estaban en el agua, excepto Gakupo, a quien no le gustaba bañarse y, en ese momento le decía a su novia por tercera vez que se pusiera crema para el sol:

-Cariño, ya me he puesto dos veces y llevamos dos horas.

-Pero si…

-Gakupo, estoy embarazada no enferma- dijo la pelirrosa

-Pero…

-Kamui, ¡para ya!- dijo cabreada la Megurine- como ya te he dicho, estoy EMBARAZADA, no enferma.

-Valee…- dijo (un pelín acojonado) Gakupo

En la casa… en el cuarto de ambos…esa tarde, justo después de comer:

-Cariño… tengo ganas de…- dijo le chica de ojos aguamarina y pelo rosa con voz seductora.

-Oye… Luka… contando las de esta noche son cinco veces, tres en ese momento y dos antes de ir a la playa… ¿y si esperamos hasta las cinco?, ahora mismo estoy agotado- dijo eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

-Bueeno…vale…- dijo a regañadientes la chica

Y se durmieron hasta las cinco, y a las seis ya estaban satisfechos y medio vestidos, lo que para los dos fue una suerte, pues Meiko les estaba buscando para la merienda:

-Chicos, ya están listos los panqueques-dijo la pelicafé.

A lo que Luka salta como un resorte, se termina de poner los zapatos y casi sale corriendo de la habitación, hasta que Gakupo le detiene y le dice:

-Luka estás muy rara últimamente, además de querer… eso… a todas horas, parece que padezcas una obsesión con la comida…

-Pues porque como por tres.

-Pero…- intentó decir sin captar la indirecta- Luka…

-Por tres… Gakupo por tres

-Un momento… tú, el bebé y…

-El otro bebé

-¿Otro?- dijo asimilándolo- gemelos o…

-Mellizos, sí- intervino Meiko

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó el chico

-Sí, ¿quién crees que la acompañó al medico?

-Ah, pero Luka, ¿por qué no fuiste conmigo?

-Por que estaba mareada todo el día y no quise preocuparte.

-Bueno, pues ahora hay que pensar en cómo decírselo a los demás.

Y con ese pensamiento en la mente de los tres transcurrió otro mes en la casa Vocaloid.

**Bueno, ando buscando nombres, me podéis enviar los que queráis, ¿vale? Ah, y dejad reviews, con cualquier sugerencia que se os ocurra.**


	5. Mes 5, Agosto

Mes 5

En la clínica, una tarde de Agosto…

-Bien señor Kamui, señorita Megurine… ¿deseáis ver a los bebés?- preguntó la doctora pelirroja.

-Claro-respondió la joven pareja, expectante.

Y, poniendo el aparatito en el vientre de Luka ven a las dos criaturitas, en ese momento salen en los indicadores de la pantalla que uno es chico y el otro chica, a lo que…

-Dos bebés… chico y chica… bien, cariño- dijo gakupo un poco mareado abrazando a su novia.

- Bueno… es la emoción…- se disculpó Luka por él al tiempo que le daba un golpe- Gakupo, ¡baka!, llegamos tarde-dijo ella al tiempo que miraba el reloj y salía escopetada.

-Por cierto… qué ironía, ¿eh Luka?

-Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por que son chico y chica, como los gemelos Kagamine.

-Ah, si… y date prisa que llegamos tarde.

Ya en la casa vocaloid, la fiesta aún no había empezado, pues los gemelos aún no habían llegado, y en el momento en que luka se escondió la puerta se abrió, asomaron dos cabezas rubias y…

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos

-¡Len, Baka!- dijo muerta de vergüenza Rin- te dije que no hicieras nada.

-N-no lo sabía, cariño…

-Es verdad, ha sido cosa nuestra- mencionó Meiko justo antes de que Rin usara a su hermano de saco de boxeo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al acabar la fiesta... Luka y Gakupo en su habitación…

-Luka... tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella algo recelosa.

-Megurine Luka… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-¡Claro que si!- dijo la embarazada con los ojos llorosos.

Y acabaron la conversación de forma… _un tanto atípica_.

Al día siguiente… durante el desayuno…

-Chicos… hemos de deciros una cosa…- empezó Gakupo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Miku con curiosidad

-Bien, pues… esperamos gemelos, chico y chica.

-¿Cómo?- dijeron lo gemelos rubios

-Si, esperamos dos, como vosotros, peques.

-¡Tenemos dieciséis años!- y haremos diecisiete en diciembre

-Y lleváis dos ennoviados

-Desde ayer- confirmó Rin a la pelirrosa

-Por eso hicimos la fiesta, chicos

-Y hay otra cosa que hemos de deciros…- empezó Luka

-Ella y yo… nos vamos a casar- completó Gakupo- después de que nazcan los bebés

Pero esta última parte no de escuchó, pues Miku, Lily y Rin ya se estaban peleando por ver quién organizaba la boda, a lo que Luka intervino:

-Chicas, chicas, aún queda mucho…

-¡¿Mucho?!- apenas si cuatro meses para que nazcan, y ha de se lo más pronto posible después de eso o los dos tendréis ojeras.

-Vale… entonces Rin será dama de honor, Miku se hará cargo de la ceremonia y Lily del Banquete

-Vale, pero ¿por qué no puedo hacer yo el banquete?

-Primero, por que hay que repartir, y segundo, no me apetecen puerros.

-Oh, vaya- dijo- *parece que me haya leído la mente*- pensó

Y con los preparativos en marcha pasó otro mes en la casa Vocaloid.


	6. Mes 6, Septiembre

Mes 6

Luka Megurine estaba imponente, claro que estaba embarazada de 6 meses y con gemelos.

-Estoy inmensa…-se lamentaba

-Que no… que estás preciosa, y más con esa ropa que te compré- dijo Gakupo tiernamente a su futura esposa mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Luka llevaba una blusa ancha, unos vaqueros premamá y unas botas que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, tanto las botas como la blusa eran blancas y los vaqueros tenías esa típica tonalidad azul oscuro, y todo en conjunto le sentaba bien.

-¡Pero si parezco una tienda de campaña!- dijo insistiendo Luka sin creerse las palabras de su prometido.

-Si te veo preciosa… te sienta bien todo… estás genial- dijo Gakupo a sabiendas de que en ese momento había de elegir las palabras con sumo cuidado.

-Gracias mi amor- dijo Luka mientras pensaba- _sabe lo que le conviene, si no me dijera eso…_- con un tono casi de enfado en su voz interior.

Pero Luka se puso tensa en ese momento mientras una sonrisa estática se formaba en sus labios.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dijo Gakupo alarmado de pronto

-Se han mo… mo… ¡movido!, ¡he sentido moverse a los bebés!

-¡Mis hijos!- dijo Gakupo pasando la mano por el vientre de Luka- Hanako, Ryô, ya queda menos para poder veros- dijo de pronto asaltado por la verdad, que pronto sería padre.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Luka observando entre enternecida y divertida la escena de su chico.

_O_O_O_O_O

El día había transcurrido así, con los futuros papás radiantes y los demás turnándose para poner la mano en el vientre de Luka: Gumi, Yuki, Gachapoid, IA, Miki SF-A2… todos querían notar a los bebés con los que en un futuro compartirían casa. La chica con tanto toqueteo estaba agobiada, así que, junto con Gakupo se fueron al spa un fin de semana, en el cual trabajaba el hermano mayor de Luka, Luki. Aunque el chico no necesitaba trabajar allí, le gustaba el ambiente de relajación que lo envolvía todo (eso y que estaba trabajando con Gakuko, su esposa, quien era la hermana mayor de Gakupo).

-¡Luki! cuánto tiempo sin verte- exclamó Luka al ver a su hermano

-Shimai, ¡que bien te veo!, ¿y que tal estas?

-Creciendo- dijo Luka al tiempo que hacía un gesto de curva en su vientre

-Ya veo… -dijo mirando de reojo a Gakupo- ¿y qué es?

-Pues… son…

-Espera… ¡¿Son!?, Gakupo, de no ser porque la veo feliz te habría golpeado _mucho _– dijo el pelirrosa al ver cómo intentaba escapar su cuñado.

-Ja, ja- dijo divertida Luka- son chico y chica

-Buena suerte- dijo Gakuko entrando en escena con Aiko.

-Mira quién fue a hablar,- intervino Gakupo,- por cierto, ¿que edad tiene ya?

-Tres años- dijo Luki, su padre

-Bueno, ¿y si vamos a cenar?- dijo luka para apaciguar el ambiente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez en el restaurante…

-Luka, ¿está todo listo?- preguntó Gakuko

-Por supuesto, ya tenéis una habitación preparada

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo Gakupo

-Pues que nos vamos una temporada a la casa vocaloid para que podáis disfrutar de los bebés en la recta final del embarazo y al principio de su vida.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado, Luka?

-Por que era una sorpresa, además, con Aiko en casa a mi me dejarán un poco en paz y no me agobiaré.

Y con el traslado pasó otro mes en la casa Vocaloid.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Perdón por tardar tanto, pero necesitaba unas vacaciones... y este es mas largo que de costumbre... espero que os guste y mandad reviews con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias**


	7. Mes 7, Octubre

Mes 7

Luka y Gakupo estaban en su cama, se despertaron y al intentar ella levantarse, comprobó que no podía, pues la cama estaba algo baja, pero le pidió a su prometido, que, aguantándose la risa le ayudó y le preguntó:

-¿Que tal estás hoy?

-Un poco más grande que ayer- respondió la pelirrosa resignada- a este paso reviento, si por caber ya no me cabe ni la pechera del traje que usaba antes.

-¿Y eso es malo?- dijo Gakupo, quien disfrutaba de eso

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso, dijo con sorna

En la cocina, algo más tarde:

-¿Podemos tocar la barriga?- preguntaron a la vez las pequeñas Aiko y Yuki

-Claro que si, peques- respondió la chica de ojos aguamarina

-¡Se mueven!- dijo Aiko.

-¿Y no te duele?- le dijo Yuki.

-No, no duele, es normal que los notéis moverse.- dijo la mayor con ternura.

-¿De verdad?- dijeron con un infantil gesto de preocupación las dos niñas

-De verdad, chicas- dijo la embarazada

-Serás una gran madre, Luka-dijo Gakuko irrumpiendo por detrás

-A ver cómo se las apañan los tíos, -dijo con ironía

-Pues bien lo harán, -dijo la chica de pelo morado

-Eso espero,- disculpa, Gakuko, he de irme.

Y se fue caminando por la casa vocaloid, oyendo un llanto y siguiendo el sonido para llegar a su origen, que resultó ser la habitación de Rin Kagamine, así que abrió la puerta y entró, descubriendo a la joven llorando y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?- con un semblante de incertidumbre, pues los gemelos no solían pelearse.

-Pues que Len y yo hemos discutido, ¿qué iba a pasar?- dijo la adolescente

-¿Y qué os ha hecho discutir?

-El helado

-¿En octubre?

-No hay época para el helado- dijo la rubia- Lo que pasa es que por una cuestión de sabores, habíamos salido a dar un paseo, y nos topamos con un pequeño puesto que vende helados, pero con lo que llevábamos encima sólo nos llegaba para uno, y te puedes imaginar el resto…

-Ah, vale, oye… Rin, ¿podrías ayudarme? es que me he sentado y no me puedo levantar.

-Vale- y se inclinó para ayudarla, pero no pudo ella sola, dio la casualidad de Len pasaba por allí y, entre ellos dos lograron levantar a la joven embarazada, que después de levantarse, azorada, pidió disculpas y se fue, dejando solos a los gemelos.

-Yo… venía para pedirte disculpas, no quería decirte lo que te dije, ¿me perdonas?- dijo Len

-Claro que sí, tonto- dijo ella y se lanzó a los brazos de él, besándolo de forma apasionada y ambos, denudándose lentamente.

Como os podéis imaginar se reconciliaron "a lo grande".

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Esa noche… en el cuarto de Luka y Gakupo

-No sé cómo lo haces,- dijo Gakupo

-¿El qué?- dijo ella

-Poner paz entre la gente, los gemelos esta mañana estaban enfadados, y ahora casi hay que despegarlos con espátula.

-¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo?

-Por que Len me contó antes, por cierto, la cama de Rin es alta, te podías levantar sola.

-Ya lo sé, pero esos dos necesitaban un empujoncito y así, me parece que se han reconciliado.

-Claro,- dijo el

Y así pasó otro mes

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

**Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, con cualquier sugerencia, si queréis, mandad un Review, por cierto... ¿habéis oído que los gemelos suelen nacer antes..?**


	8. Mes 8, Noviembre

Mes 8

Todos en la casa Vocaloid estaban pendientes de Luka, atentos a los sucesos que iban a acontecer con evidente inminencia. Pero ella estaba bien, y se veía tranquila, de Gakupo… no se podía decir lo mismo, pues casi acosaba a Luka preocupado por el nacimiento de los bebés.

Claro que la tranquilidad era tan sólo aparente, pues, aunque nadie, excepto Gakuko, la voz de la experiencia, lo sabía (y el reposo que la obligaba a hacer Gakupo era una buena excusa) ya tenía molestias, per según le había dicho la pelimorada eran "de preparación", sólo Luka sabía sabría en su monto como serían los dolores.

Los aires de la casa habían cambiado, pues todos hablaban de cómo iba a ser el suceso y la pequeña Aiko tenía que aguantar que no la dejaran en paz pues era un bebé y la usaban de muñeco de prácticas, la pobre se pasaba el día enfurruñada.

Ene se momento estaban todos en el salón y los tres pequeños, Yuki, Gachapoid y Aiko ponían la manos en el vientre de Luka, riéndose cada vez que notaban moverse a los bebés. Los mayores hablaban de la Boda, acontecimiento que tendía lugar un mes o así después del "día x".

-¿Seguro que estaré repuesta?- decía Luka

-Claro que sí, yo lo estuve- dijo Gakuko

-Seguro que sí, oye Luka, las rosas, ¿moradas y rosas te parecen bien?

-Si, tiene muy buena pinta, Miku, ¿para el ramo?

-No, para el ramo Nomeolvides y Siemprevivas, de los mismos colores, las flores ambientarán la ceremonia con esos tonos; las rosas son para adornar el pasillo y para que os lancemos después los pétalos.

-Bien, oye Lily, y ¿en el banquete que?- dijo Luka

-En el banquete también habrán rosas, de los mismos colores, para los centros, y, en la tarta, las flores de azúcar serán prímulas, con un tono blanco. ¿Qué te parece?-dijo la aludida

-Bien, ahora… Rin, ¿como quieres que sea tu vestido?

-Como el tuyo pero con bordados amarillos, y más pequeño en la pechera…- dijo la rubia en broma hacia los enormes senos de la futura mamá.

Esa tarde…

Luka estaba durmiendo la siesta, cuando se despertó de repente con un fuerte dolor, y comprobó lo que era cuando encontró las sabanas empapadas.

-Gakupo… dijo ella con suavidad.

-Cinco minutitos más…- dijo él.

-Que estoy de parto, ¡gilipollas!- dijo casi a voz en grito

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡Vamos!- dijo el casi papá cogiendo las bolsas

Y así comenzó el día X

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bueno, bueno, al capítulo que viene veremos a los nenes, eh?**

**Ya sabéis cualquier sugerencia, un review**

**Y ahora, un poco de significado de los colores de las flores:**

**-Violeta: amor a primera vista**

**-****Rosa:** gracia

**-****Blanco:** inocencia, pureza, secretos, reverencia y humildad

**Y la prímula es la flor del matrimonio, mientras que la rosa es la del amor.**

**Agradezco a Mireila Kamui el haberme mandado el review, y como no tiene site, aquí se lo escribo.**


	9. Viernes, 16 de Noviembre

Nacimiento

… Y así comenzó el día X

-No espera… no cojas las bolsas, llama a Meiko, dile que traiga a Haku, o más bien abre la puerta.

En lo que Gakupo abre la puerta y caen todos los vocaloids, que se habían agolpado delante de la puerta.

-Vale… perdón- dijo Meiko, que después de decir estas palabras cambió su semblante, a uno de profesional- Haku, ven conmigo, tú pelimorado, puedes quedarte, pero estate calladito.

Meiko entra en la habitación, y, examina a su amiga, a la que pregunta muy seria:

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Dos o tres semanas- dijo Luka

-¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando empezaron las contracciones?

-No quería…

-No te estoy reprendiendo, pero estás casi dilatada, no podemos ir hacia el hospital, incluso la ambulancia tardaría demasiado, de todos modos no estoy ciega, sabia lo que te pasaba y me preparé para esto, pero no puedo ir a por ello… Eh, pelimorado,-dijo Meiko- Dile a tu hermana que entre, y tú ves a por el maletín rojo de encima de mi cama, ¿vale?

-No quiero salir… Luka…

-No Dará a luz en dos segundos, que mi cuarto está a dos puertas.

-Vale… ahora vuelvo- y fue visto y no visto, pues apenas salió, volvió a entrar.

A todo esto Luka estaba sentada en n sillón de su cuarto y se le crispaba la cara cada pocos minutos, Haku había cambiado las sábanas y había cubierto parte del suelo con empapadores, para evitar manchas.

-Luka, tiéndete en la cama y ahora te examino- dijo la pelicafé- Haku, ayúdame a tenderla.

Con cuidado las dos mujeres tumban a Luka en la cama y meiko, al examinarla dice…

-Tenemos que ponerte en cuclillas…- Gakuko, ayúdame y sujétala por un lado, tú, inútil, eres el padre, haz algo útil y sujétala por el otro- dijo Meiko, al tiempo que le hacían caso, y ella se colocaba detrás- Haku, ponte delante para coger a los nenes.

Así lo hicieron, y Luka y Gakupo, a los momentos vieron nacer a su primogénita, Hanako, quien, al poco de nacer, descansaba en brazos de su padre, y mientas éste la miraba maravillado alzó la vista un momento hacia su prometida, y con un grito dio a luz a Ryô, el pequeño había venido al mundo sin llorar, al poco la placenta salió y Haku, tras darle el otro bebé al ya padre, fue a deshacerse de la bolsa hermética que contenía la placenta, después de que las demás ayudaran a Luka a tumbarse, Gakupo le dio los dos bebés, que se agarraron cada uno a un pecho, y dejaron solos a los dos padres para que disfrutaran de las primeras veinticuatro horas como padres con un poco de intimidad…

Un día después:

-¿Son de verdad?-Dijo Yuki

-¿Dónde está tu barriga?- Dijo Gachapoid

-¡Ya no soy la más pequeña!- Decía Aiko, mientras veían a los bebés en sus cunas dormiditos, eso sí, durante no mucho rato, pues se despertaron y se pusieron a llorar al sentir a tanta gente alrededor, Hanako, la pequeña de ojos aguamarina y cabello morado y Ryô, de cabello rosa y ojos morados.

Sin muchas horas de sueño pasaron los papás este mes.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

**Os ha gustado? los bebés ya están aquí, para aclarar... hay casos y casos, y, cada uno es diferente, cada parto es único y cada nueva vida también, me parece que no ha quedado ni falto ni sobrado de detalles, ah, y cualquier sugerencia... ¡Mandad reviews!**


	10. De nuevo 1 mes, Diciembre

Preparativos

_Luka_

Luka estaba en una tienda con Rin, preocupada por alejarse de los gemelos, aunque eso lo tenía que hacer sola, pues estaba eligiendo su vestido de novia, se habían decidido por uno de escote corazón, con bordados rosa suave desde la parte baja, que tocaba el suelo, hasta la cintura y con la parte superior blanca con unos guantes blancos, que le favorecían y hacían que el escote quedara inocente, Rin, pensando en ella, se los había sugerido.

El vestido de Rin no era menos bonito, pero mas discreto, ya que Luka Luka parecía un ángel con el vestido puesto. El de la chica más joven llevaba tirantes, era de escote barco y mas corto que el de Luka, por media pantorrilla, los bordados eran amarillos, pero era de igual color y tela. Junto a ellas iba Meiko, quien había elegido un vestido rojo de fiesta corto por medio muslo y de escote asimétrico con un solo tirante.

Meiko sería la madrina de boda, Rin la dama de honor, la diferencia era que Rin apenas si participaría en la ceremonia, Meiko, sería quien estaría más activamente en el evento.

Rin estaba muy feliz, pues para la boda de la pelicafé, tres años atrás con el "comehelado", como ella llamaba al chico, no la habían dejado participar por ser pequeña.

_Gakupo_

Estaba probándose un esmóquin negro, con una corbata púrpura, similar al que llevaban Kaito y Len, pero cada uno llevaba una corbata a juego con su pelo, no habán tardado demasiado, pero... es que Gakupo quería volver a casa, era la primera vez que se separaba tanto de Luka y de los bebés desde que nacieran, un mes atrás, le sabía grave, pero apenas quedaba un mes para la boda y había que elegir la ropa, su hermana y su cuñado estaban cuidándolos, pero sentía ansia.

_Los Kagamine:_

Aburridos esa tarde, tras la movida mañana eligiendo los trajes para la boda, a los gemelos se les ocurrió un plan para divertirse, así que eunieron a Gachapoid, a Yuki y a Oliver (quien estaba de visita dos meses para conocer a sus compañeros japoneses) para jugar.

Un rato más tarde, se oyó el llanto de un bebé, y no tardó en seguirlo un segundo, habían despertado a Ryô y a Hanako, no tardó en aparecer Luka, sosteniendo a los dos, que se calmaron en seguida al verse en brazos de su madre, quien, tras dejarlos en la minicuna que había en el salón, se dirigió a el grupo de niños que jugaban en el jardín, y les dijo que o bajaban el volumen o acabarían peor que Gakupo en GGRKS, a lo que los jóvenes sintieron un escalofrío.

_Luka:_

No le gustaba reñir así a la gente, pero era la primera vez qu consegía que se durmieran a mediodía y ella también pudiera dormir la siesta, un lujo que desde que era madre no se podía permitir, pero así habían bajado el volumen, aunque los nenes estuvieran ahora tranquilos, y no tardarían en dormirse, pues estaba nerviosa, si se juntaba todo eso con el que se iba a casar en un mes, para disfrutar de de una tarde de tranquilidad le pidió a su hermano que cuidara de los bebés.

-Solo será un momento, necesito desconectar un rato, y estar con Gakupo a solas, para tranquilizarnos, por favor...- decía la chica.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que los globos están para algo... -dijo el chico.

La chica se fue con expresión burlona y con la mano en alto bajando todos los dedos excepto el corazón, cosa que hizo que Luki se riera.

Estaban los dos hablando, un rato más tarde, en la habitación de ambos, simplemente hablando, como cuando empezaron, se les pasó la hora volando y (les pareció) en seguida tenían a Luki en la puerta, quien no sin cierta sorpresa se encontró a los dos vestidos y bien perinados.

-Interrumpo algo?dijo el chico de pelo rosa.

-No, no sé a que viene esa cara de sorpresa, Luki como te dije sólo estábamos hablando.

Con ese tipo de bromas pasó otro mes en ella casa Vocaloid.

**Bueno, qué os parece el ambiente prematrimonial de Luka, junto con el hecho de ser madre es un cóctel explosivo, jeje.**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier sugerencia mandad reviews**


	11. 2 meses, Enero

Boda

_Luka_

El día había llegado, se iba a casar, ya iba con el vestido, con ella estaban Meiko y Rin con sus respectivos trajes, las tres estaban acompañadas por Aiko, Yuki y la pequeña Hanako, quien, en brazos de Rin estaría en la ceremonia con un vestidito especial de flores. También estaban en la sala Lola, Miriam, Mizki, Ann, Prima, Gumi, Sonika, Miki, Iroha, Rion, Mew, SeeU, Yuzuki, Cul, IA, Aoki, Luo, Mayu, Avanna, Akikoroid, Galaco, Weatheroid, Ring, Lui, Luna, las chicas de vocaloidol, Merli y Clara, vamos, que la casa parecía una conferencia de la ONU con todos los vocaloid allí, y tabién había algunos utau, como Teto y Neru.

_Gakupo_

Al otro lado de la casa (de patio central abierto) estaban los chicos, más nerviosos que las chicas, pues no encontraban a Gakupo, aunque finalmente lo descubrieron escondido en un armario, mas nervioso que nadie y con ayuda de Luki se tranquilizó y se puso el esmoquin, pensando en lo que pasaría después de la boda… no sabría como sería, después de que el novio se vistiera Luki se fue donde las chicas y Gakuko llego donde los chicos, donde aparte de su hermano estaban todos los vocaloids hombres, todos llevaban un esmoquin negro con la corbata a juego, y Len estaba con Ryô en brazos, que llevaba un traje en miniatura, pero mas abrigado.

Por fin llegó la hora y las flores de invierno llenaban la escena d color, los chicos tomaron asiento y los participantes activos llegaron a donde tendrían que estar durante toda la ceremonia, Len, en una de las sillas del fondo del altar, en la derecha (si lo mirabas frontalmente) con Ryô en brazos, más adelante estaba Kaito, y, enfrente del todo, estaba Gakupo con su hermana, que estaba tapándole los ojos.

_Luka_

Las chicas salieron de donde estaban, se colocaron y por último salieron Meiko, que se puso en su Lugar, Rin, con Hanako en brazos, tomo asiento en la silla de la izquierda y por último iba Luka, a quien le tapaba los ojos Luki.

Cuando llegaron al altar, mientras los vocaloids y utauloids asistentes entonaban vocalmente la marcha nupcial, Gakuko y Luki hicieron que sus respectivos hermanos cruzaran las manos, la señal de que los novios abrieran los ojos, se vieran por primera vez en un día, la ceremonia, marcada por la emoción, fue por lo civil, y en la ultima parte, el intercambio de anillos, Rin y Len se levantaron y los novios cogieron los anillos, Luka de un cojín en brazos de Hanako y Gakupo de las manitas de Ryô, con lo que acabó la parte tradicional de la boda.

En ese momento los novios cogieron unos micros y hicieron un dueto (tradicional de las ceremonias en vocaloid), la canción era Magnet:

Gakupo: Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón

para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión

sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor

pobre e ingenua niña, caí rendida a tu favor

Luka: Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel

roba de mis labios la tentación,

dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel

no olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor

Luka y Gakupo: Hazme de una vez sentir

que esta pasión no tendrá fin

y que no fue un error, darte mi amor

por favor, déjame besar tu ser

el mundo que otros no ven

solo intoxícame que feliz seré

ahogada/o en tu calidez…

Gakupo: Sin temor deséame mas y mas que te complaceré

si de verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate

sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas

y que jures serme fiel, mi diosa del edén

Luka: Si perdemos nuestras almas al final,

unidas, un día se encontrarán

nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará

somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás

Gakupo: Por tanto tiempo te soñé

y ahora que al fin te encontré

no te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer

sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás

Luka y Gakupo: Esto no fue casualidad

eres mi realidad, mi única verdad

no renuncies a nuestro amor

Luka: Me sentí nerviosa ante aquel amanecer

y lloré porque no te vi volver

me dijiste que todo marchaba bien

para ocultar, que sufrías también

Gakupo y Luka: Hazme de una vez sentir

que esta pasión no tendrá fin

y que no fue un error darte mi amor

por favor déjame besar tu ser

el mundo que otros no ven

sólo intoxícame, que feliz seré

ahogada/o en tu calidez…

Tal como un imán atráeme

que muero por verte otra vez,

perderme en tu querer y en tu calidez

no me dejes, entiende de una vez,

esto no fue casualidad

eres mi realidad, mi única verdad,

no renuncies a nuestro amor.

Una vez acabada la canción, los ya esposos cogieron a sus hijos y abrieron paso hacia donde el banquete iba a tener lugar, que transcurrió sin problemas, y al final entró la tarta, una deliciosa tarta de crema decorada con prímulas de azúcar.

La tarta no duró mucho, pues Hanako y Ryô, despiertos en ese momento por la agitación, se inclinaron hacia la tarta, de forma que su madre, quien los tenía a ambos en brazos, no pudo hacer nada y los mellizos se quedaron casi can en la tarta, de no ser por Clara, la vocaloid española, quien estaba al lado y los pudo sostener para que no se cayeran.

Después del incidente, y del pequeño susto todos echaron a reír después, relajando el ambiente. Más tarde cuando los novios se cambiaron, y se preparaban para irse a Hokkaido, de luna de miel, a visitar a los padres de Luka, que no habían querido ir a la boda.

_Gakupo_

El pelimorado se paró frente a la puerta con su esposa, era ese momento por el que estaba tan nervioso, temía que la frialdad de Akira Megurine, su suegro, le hiciera daño a Luka, pues ésta se había echado a llorar cuando dijeron que no irían por propia voluntad.

_Luka_

Entró, y en el salón principal la esperaban su padre, Akira y su madre Kumiko.

-Papá…- fue lo primero que dijo, mientras mentalmente agradecía a su hermano haberse ido antes de la boda para avisarlos de su llegada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo secamente el patriarca de los Megurine.

-Cariño…- dijo Kumiko.

-Papá, Mamá, he venido para que veáis a Gakupo y…- respiró profundamente- conozcáis a…

-¿A quién? ¿A otro de tus "amigos"?- dijo mordazmente su propio padre.

-Y conozcáis a vuestros nietos, Hanako y Ryô, que están con su padre tras la puerta.

-Nietos… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo su madre

-Si no aceptáis a su padre… ¿Cómo ibais a aceptar mi embarazo?

-Lo siento… hija… no sé lo que me pasó…- interrumpió Akira-, eras mi niña, ¿cómo iba a aceptarlo?, me comporté como un imbécil, perdóname…

-Cómo no te voy a perdonar…- dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre, le daba un abrazo y, acto seguido, abrió la puerta y entró Gakupo con el carrito de los gemelos y los acercaba a los abuelos, primero cogió a los dos Akira, que dijo:

-Hanako… bonito nombre y preciosa niña… y Ryô, radiante bebé y tranquilo carácter… Luka… mi niña… no sé si querrás, pero… ¿Te quedarías una o dos semanas en casa?

- Esa era nuestra intención, papá- dijo la joven sonriendo…

En ese momento entró Luki, seguido de Gakuko y Aiko, como un trombo casi gritando:

-Shimai, salió todo bien, no puedo creerlo, hagámonos una foto, todos juntos, las tres generaciones de los Megurine, al completo.

Y así, visitándose unos a otros pasó esta feliz familia el resto de su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Si, este es el fin, no habrá más fic, aquí se acaba y, antes de que me crucifiquéis, cambié la letra de magnet para no cargarme el ambiente de la boda.**

**Aquí tenéis un "resumen" de mi próximo fic.**

En un mundo mágico futuro en el que las artes ninja se han olvidado, una niña descubre un libro de historia, en el cual se cuenta la cuartea guerra nija y los acontecimientos posteriores. Mientras intenta realizar los trucos que en él aparecen, compaginando sus deberes en su mundo con situaciones como "invocar" a Hinata al reino, no saber devolverla a su tiempo... A.U.


End file.
